


An Abundance of Harrys

by monaesque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Magical Objects, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaesque/pseuds/monaesque
Summary: Draco wants a threesome. Harry doesn’t like to share.





	

 

 

“Harry,” Draco whines. “You know I don’t like surprises.”

He tugs at the blindfold that Harry had insisted he wear. Harry captures his wrists and pins them behind his back, gently restraining his movement.

“No peeking,” Harry chides. “I promise you’ll like this one.”

Draco struggles halfheartedly against Harry’s grip, then relents. The rare times when Harry displays his dominant side in bed are infinitely exciting. He hasn’t even been touched yet and already his cock is stirring with anticipation.

“Are you going to tie me up? Is that why you blindfolded me? Did you secretly build a sex dungeon in our house?”

A warm chuckle. Draco turns his head to chase the sound.

“If we’re doing bondage, my safe word is ‘Boggart’,” he adds.

“We’ll keep that in mind.”

_ We?  _ Draco opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, there is a  _ second _ pair of hands fiddling with the tie of the blindfold. Draco freezes.

“Relax,” Harry coaxes.

Draco blinks against the sudden light as the blindfold is removed. Harry’s face floats into view in front of him.

Draco turns around. Behind him stands Harry, too, identical down to the cowlick and misbuttoned shirt. He looks from one to the other, mouth open.

“Polyjuice?” he guesses, wondering who Harry could possibly have persuaded into their bedroom.

Both Harrys shake their heads. The one in front of Draco draws him into a kiss. For a second, Draco balks (oh God, what if it’s Weasley under Polyjuice?), then their lips meet and Draco  _ knows _ that this is his Harry. He reads it in the way Harry bites his bottom lip ever so gently and teases the hurt with a swipe of tongue in a way that Draco has come to know so well. The man behind him who presses up against his back and kisses the side of his neck - that must his Harry, too. No one else knows the exact spot on Draco’s neck that sends shivers down his spine.

“It’s me,” says the Harry in front of him. “It’s us.”

It is then that Draco notices he is wearing a golden chain around his neck, from which hangs a small, gleaming hourglass.

It dawns on him. “You used a Time-Turner.”

“Hermione found the very last one in the Department of Mysteries,” says one of the Harrys. His mouth curves into a lopsided grin. “Reckon she shouldn’t have asked me to hold onto it.”

Draco steps back to look at the two Harrys side by side. They are identical down to the lightning bolt scar, the tousled hair, the chiseled jaw. Draco is willing to bet even their dicks curve the same way - to the left. Identical expressions of desire cloud twin pairs of green eyes as their gazes travel from Draco, then to each other. Draco imagines that it must be even more bizarre for Harry to be faced with his doppelganger.

“Which of you is one?” he asks breathlessly.

“We both are,” they reply, tilting their heads in the exact same way that it’s uncanny.

“You know what I mean,” Draco tries to clarify, but gets distracted when one of the Harrys runs his thumb over the other Harry’s lips, eyes alight with curiosity.

“I’m present, he’s past, if you want to think about it that way,” explains the Harry wearing the Time-Turner. He holds up the magical artifact. “One turn.”

“One hour,” adds the other.

“Two of us,” continues the first.

“You’re not supposed to be seen,” Draco interjects, then wants to kick himself because that’s the least of his concerns when there are  _ two  _ Harrys in front of him, gorgeous and ready to serve his every whim.

“It’s a bit of a legal grey area,” Past-Harry shrugs. “We won’t tell if you won’t.”

“So what’s it going to be, birthday boy?” asks his clone. “Tick, tock, we’ve got an hour, better not waste it.”

“I --” Draco swallows hard, “I want to see you kiss each other.”

The two Harrys smile at each other, then lean in to press their lips together, shyly at first, then growing bolder. There is a glimpse of tongue as Past-Harry tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

“Take his clothes off,” Draco orders, not sure which man he is addressing.

Both of them heed his instruction. They don’t break the kiss as they start unbuttoning each other’s shirts and flies. Belts and trousers fall with a clunk to the floor. Present-Harry shoots Draco a wink, before taking Past-Harry’s cock out of his briefs and strokes it, a move that his twin quickly mirrors. Draco’s hand drifts unconsciously to his crotch and he squeezes his cock through his trousers as he watches the two Harrys touch each other, their strokes familiar and fluid.

Draco suspects that they are enjoying themselves more than they let on.

One of the Harrys pulls away breathlessly and says, “You know, I always thought it would be weird to have sex with yourself, but now I see the appeal.”

“Hmm, I know exactly how we like our dicks to be touched,” says the other, who rubs his thumb along the underside of the head in a way that makes the first Harry gasp.

“God, this is so unbelievably hot,” Draco groans. He fumbles with his flies and takes his own hard prick in hand.

The twins break apart and glance over at him, identical smirks splitting their faces.

“I think the birthday boy feels left out,” says one.

“We must remedy that,” replies the other.

Before Draco has a chance to react, he is being sandwiched between two hard bodies. There are suddenly four hands divesting him of his clothes, two mouths trailing down his neck and chest, and a infinite stretch of smooth, tanned skin sliding against his. They manhandle Draco onto the bed between them; Draco is only too happy to go along for the ride. Harry is under him and above him. He grinds down against one Harry while the other Harry holds open his arsecheeks and slides his length along his crack. Draco arches his back in approval as the hard dick grazes his hole, clenching instinctively at the anticipation of how well he is going to be fucked by the twin Harrys.

“So we were thinking,” begins one Harry, “that we both  _ really  _ want to fuck you -”

“But we couldn’t decide,” says the other, mouthing at his nipple, “which one of us should go first -”

“Because both of us want to be the one to open you up when you’re all tight and hot, but we also both want to fuck you when you’re loosened and pliant until you come on our dicks,” finishes the first.

“What do you think, Draco?” they ask at the same time. Both of them are watching Draco with heated intensity and Draco wants it  _ all _ .

“Yes,” he replies mindlessly.

Twin rumbles of laughter. “You have to choose.”

“I want you both,” Draco groans. “At the same time.”

The two Harrys exchange a look over his shoulder and seem to come to some sort of unspoken agreement.

“Oh, Draco, you greedy boy,” Present-Harry remarks, sounding delightful.

“Are you sure?” asks Past-Harry.

“I can take it,” Draco nods frantically. He is in fact starting to panic a little at the thought of how those two thick cocks are going to fit inside him; one of them is enough to leave him sore after a good fuck. He doesn’t get a chance to worry, however, because he is being pushed onto his hands and knees on the bed. Strong hands part his thighs and then there is a wet tongue teasing his hole.

“Ah!,” Draco gasps, grasping blinding onto the other Harry, searching for an anchor as he’s being relentlessly eaten out. He always becomes embarrassingly loud whenever he gets rimmed. Then there is a hand in his hair and a hard cock nudging his lips. He opens his mouth unhesitatingly to take it in, stifling his moans around the thick length.

“Fuck, you love being eaten out, don’t you?” grunts the Harry who’s got his dick down Draco’s throat. “The sounds you make, like you can’t get enough of it.”

Draco moans and slurps messily around the cock in his mouth. Behind him, the other Harry holds his arse open, alternatively licking at his rim and fucking the tip of his tongue deep inside. Draco’s balls draw up tight, the escalating pleasure making his toes curl. He can spend an eternity like this, caught between his two beautiful Harrys …

“I'm close!” he gasps, letting Harry’s cock slip out of his mouth and slap wetly against his cheek.

“I think he’s ready.”

“I call dibs.”

There is the slick sound of lube being applied, and then Draco is being maneuvered into place like a marionette on strings, straddled over one of the Harrys – which one, he doesn’t care at this point. They sink him down onto Harry’s cock in one smooth thrust until he bottoms out, arse against balls.

“Oh, yes,” Draco exhales, pulling in deep breathes as he adjusts to the intrusion.

“So beautiful, the two of you,” the other Harry purrs. He turns Draco’s head to kiss him while Draco rocks down slowly, opening up around the cock inside him.

“Ready for more?”

Draco doesn’t have time to reply before there is a wet finger sliding into his hole alongside Harry’s cock. He squirms at the new sensation and arches his back to allow Harry better access to finger him.

A second digit joins the first. Draco hisses; his body is starting to protest at the stretch, muscles struggling to clamp down on the combined penetration of cock and fingers. Harry scissors his fingers and he cries out.

“Does it hurt?”

“N-No, keep going, I can take it,” he bites out, willing his body to relax. Aside from heaving chests and quivering muscles, all three of them are still as Draco is being incrementally stretched open. Beneath him, Harry runs soothing hands up and down his thighs. His face is flushed and he appears dazed, as though barely holding himself back from thrusting up. He strokes Draco’s cock, which had softened slightly, until it hardens anew and coats his hand with precome.

Draco looks over his shoulder and meets the other Harry’s eyes.

“I-I think I’m ready.”

He’s never felt less ready for anything, but it’s so hard to remain still with Harry’s dick jerking inside him and he’s  _ so  _ impatient to feel both of them inside, to get properly fucked.

As though he has been waiting for Draco’s permission, the other Harry withdraws his fingers, lines up his cock alongside his clone’s and pushes.

Draco grits his teeth but a mewl of distress still escapes him. Every inch of penetration feel like fire licking up the base of his spine. His breaths are starting to come out in sobs. It’s too much - he can never take both of them -

“Fuck, we’re both inside,” both Harrys say wonderingly. Draco sags, unclenching all the muscles that he had unknowingly tensed. Present-Harry dabs at the corners of his eyes and he blinks them open to realize they’re wet.

“It’s okay, we’ve got you now,” Past-Harry croons. A wave of euphoria washes over Draco, chasing away the pain and replacing it with an overwhelming feeling of pride and wonder. He can’t believe that they are both inside him, two thick cocks stretching him so wide that he can hardly breathe. It’s the most perfect feeling in the world.

“So good, Draco, so gorgeous. We can feel you around us, so tight and so hot, you feel so good,” both Harrys murmur, a stream of praise whispered into Draco’s feverish skin like a benediction.

They stay like that for a long time, passing kisses and caresses. Draco realizes that the Harrys are waiting for him to move. He squirms experimentally, shifts back and forth minutely so that their cocks slide in tiny increments in and out of him in turn. The two Harrys release twin moans of pleasure.

“God, Draco, look at you …”

“Such a fucking tight arse …”

A hand reaches down to trace around the rim of his stretched hole and he is so, so sensitive there that the slight touch makes him jolt. Draco digs his nails into Harry’s chest and whines, hoping that they will get a hint and _move_.

“Pl - Please, I need -”

Draco doesn’t even know what he is asking for, so overwhelmed is he by the arcs of pleasure that are now shooting from his balls and groin, electrifying his nerves so that even his fingers are shaking. He whimpers when the Harry behind him pulls out until only the tip of his penis is inside him, then rocks back in, reentering ever so slowly.

“Fuck,” Draco and the Harry beneath him swear in unison. They’re both moving now, in careful, harmonized thrusts that hit Draco’ prostate on each inward stroke and make him cry out.

“We’re going to go faster, okay?” the Harry underneath him says, green eyes dark with need. Two pairs of hands grip his hips and in a synchronized move, he is being lifted up and then dropped down both of their cocks.

“Uh, uh, uh!” The alternating sensations of being completely filled up, then desperately empty is so overwhelming that Draco can no longer control the sounds emanating from his mouth. They soon establish a smooth rhythm, fucking him with increasing speed and intensity, manipulating his body like he weighs nothing at all. Draco is full to bursting. It’s so good and so  _ right _ . he almost didn’t know how he had survived up to this point without having experienced this. Harry is  _ everywhere _ \- in front of him, behind him, around him, inside him. They’re two but one and the same, and Draco has never felt more profoundly connected to this beautiful man.

“Love you, Draco, love you so much, can’t believe you let us do this …” Present-Harry draws him down for what becomes more a tangle of lips and tongues than a kiss. The slick sounds and moans of lovemaking resound in the room.

One of the Harrys reach for Draco’s cock, and he had no more than touched it, just holding the pulsing length of it in his hand, before Draco is crying out and shooting his release into his hand and onto his stomach. His entire body seizes up and he can’t stop trembling as the two Harrys continue to fuck him through his orgasm.

“Harry,” he moans, almost teary with over-sensitivity.

“God, Draco, I’m coming!”

The Harry behind him pulls out, making him gasp at the sudden emptiness. There is a guttural groan and Draco feels hot stripes of come hit his back. Finally given the freedom to move, his doppelganger plants his feet firmly on the bed and starts fucking up into Draco’ receptive body with bruising intensity. He manages four, five thrusts before tensing and coming deep inside Draco.

The threesome collapse onto the bed, limbs so intertwined it’s hard to tell where one body begins and another ends. Draco is snuggled between the Harrys with almost claustrophobic tightness, still quivering from sensory overload. There is jizz running down his back and the inside of his thighs. He is going to hurt for at least a week, but even that thought can’t dampen the satisfaction ballooning in his chest. He nuzzles one of the Harrys’ shoulder lazily, but when he turns to seek the other Harry, the latter is gone.

The hour is up.

Harry caresses the curve of Draco’s bum.

“Are you sore?” he asked. “I can cast a Healing Charm if you need it.”

Draco shakes his head. “I want to feel it.”

Harry searches his face. “Was that okay?”

“I’ve just been fucked better than I ever have in my life, and you ask if it was okay?” Draco says with a slightly loopy smile.

Harry worries his bottom lip. “I couldn’t stop thinking about last week, when you told me you’ve always fantasized about having a threesome. I can’t bear the thought of sharing you with someone else, so this was the only alternative I could think of.”

Draco swallows around the lump in his throat.

“You’re mental if you think I want anyone else but you,” he says furiously. “It’s just a stupid fantasy. I’ve thought about shagging the lead singer of the Weird Sisters, but I’m not going to actually do that, am I?”

Harry breaks into a sheepish smile. “That’s a relief. I’m not sure I’d quite measure up to an international pop star.”

Draco presses his lips to the corner of Harry’s mouth.

“You don’t need to measure up to anyone,” he says firmly. “Ever.”

Harry kisses him back fiercely, eyes overly bright.

“I still can’t believe we did that,” Harry says when they break apart. “The way you took both of us … I’m going to have wank material for months.”

“Now you know how big of a slut I am for your dick,” Draco informs him, completely shameless.

“Quite the ego boost, I’ll admit.”

“Don’t let it get your head,” Draco warns. When Harry’s grin widens, he rolls his eyes. “The one above your shoulders, you twit.”

Harry holds up the Time-Turner. The tiny hourglass wobbles on its string and glints innocuously.

“So much potential,” he sighs. “Too bad the Ministry is destroying all of them, including this one.”

“Any chance you can hold onto it for a few more days?” Draco asks hopefully.

Harry raises his eyebrows. “What did you have in mind?”

“You got the chance to have a go with yourself, it’s only fair that I do too,” Draco points out.

Harry’s eyes glaze over slightly as he pictures two Dracos, naked and writhing against each other.

“Okay,” he breathes, “as long as I get to watch.”

“Deal,” Draco purrs. “You can even join in.”

 

 


End file.
